


I Can Hear You

by thewondersofsmut



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewondersofsmut/pseuds/thewondersofsmut
Summary: You come home to hear Damon thinking about you.





	I Can Hear You

Damon and you have always been friends since the moment he arrived in Mystic Falls, that led to him falling for you quicker than he expected, Katherine heck even Elena vanishing from his mind, and later, his heart. It warmed your heart how someone like Damon, who had put up his walls for everyone, let you in wholeheartedly. Yes, his actions aggravate you at times and his recklessness annoy you to no end but deep down he is still that sweet, caring gentleman that you fell for.

You shared many aspects of your personality with him, but what stood up the most between you two is arguing about almost anything and still manage to profess your love for each other, and at most times, all those end up in angry makeup sex. That too, the high sex drive was one of the things you shared with Damon. It was tiring and it leaves you sore the next day but nevertheless you enjoy it as much as he does.

* * *

“Hey babe, want anything? I’m about to come home.” You said through the phone, talking to Damon, your vampire of a boyfriend. _“None, babe, I just want you.” _He replied. You chuckled and you can almost hear his smirk. _“I’m serious, (y/n), I just wan you home.” _He said. “Yes, yes, babe, going straight home now.” You said then saying your goodbyes. You entered your car then turned on the ignition, driving home.

In 10 minutes flat, you arrived home, parking the car in front. You entered the house expecting to see Damon in the living room, chilling probably waiting for you, but he wasn’t there. You shrugged it off, dropping off the stuff you bought in the kitchen and going up to yours and his bedroom. You opened the door, this time expecting to see him in bed, shirtless, maybe watching TV, drinking his bourbon, but yet again, he wasn’t. Now that made you curious as to where he is.

You then heard it, the faintest of sounds, little moans coming out of his mouth. You smirked, a lot of things running in your mind. You slowly walked to the en suite. Thankfully, his back was towards you. “Fuck, so want you, (y/n).” He whispered. You thought he could’ve known you were there but he was too focused in touching himself, gladly to you. “You’re mine. Only mine.” That made you smile. His head tilted back a bit and you took a small step back.

“Fuck, (y/n)…” He breathed. “You want me?” You then asked. You saw him jump a bit and he turned around. You smiled at him and he chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Since this morning, baby.” He said. “Come here, you.” He said, gesturing you to come in.

You took the longest seconds as you stripped off all your clothing, slowly walking to the tub. He smirked, looking at you lovingly. “You going in or you going to take forever?” He asked. “I can wait forever, babe. You’re mine.” He said. You smiled. “Well, not that long, but long enough to get you on the edge.” You said. “Oh, I’m on the edge, alright.” He said and gripped your wrist, softly pulling you and you fell into the tub and on top of him, making a splash. “Damon!” You laughed.

“What?” He asked, laughing at you too. “We’re making a mess.” You said, looking at the puddle on the floor. “We can deal with that later, for now,” He started and he pulled you into his arms, his hand cupping your face as he closed the distance between your lips, kissing you passionately. “Hmm.” You hummed against his lips and he smiled. “I love you.” He said as he pulled away, looking straight into your eyes. “I love you too, Damon.” He replied, pecking his lips.

You were about to pull away when he lifted you to straddle him, making you gasp and him attaching his lips to yours. You giggled, pulling your head away. He rained kisses on your cheeks, jaw, and neck, tickling you. “Damon!” You giggled. “You’re mine.” He whispered. “I’m yours and you’re mine too.” You replied. “All yours.” He replied, kissing your cheek.

“I want you, Damon.” You moaned and he smirked. “Of course, babe.” He said, grinding against you. You moaned, wrapping your arms around his neck. “I want you now.” You said, starting to get impatient. Damon chuckled. You positioned on top of him and you slowly slid down. You moaned as he entered you, head falling back. He then kissed your neck, nibbling at your sweet spot, slowly moving his hips upwards, hitting your other sweet spots.

“Fuck, Damon, faster.” You said and he obliged, holding unto your body as he moved his. He groaned in pleasure but he knew this wasn’t enough. “Hold on tight, babe.” He said and you nodded, wrapping your legs around his waist. He sped from the tub to the shower, him still buried inside of you. You gasped as you felt the hot shower on your back. He smirked and kissed you once again. He turned around, having you against the shower glass as he pounded into you.

Your head fell back, a deep moan coming out of your mouth, making Damon bite his lip. “You feel so good, (y/n).” He groaned. “You too.” You murmured. “Faster, please.” You almost begged but you didn’t need to. Damon moved faster and faster, your legs tightening around him and your arms gripping him harder until your nails were digging into his flesh.

His arms around your waist tightened, pulling you closer to him as he continued to pound into you, pulling out obscene noises from you, eyes closed, mouth slightly parted. “I wanna hear you scream.” He whispered, slowing down his movements. “Damon, please.” You moaned. “Damon, please, what?” He asked. “Damon, harder please!” You gasped loud as he thrusted hard into you. “Damon!” You now screamed as he went fast and hard. Your nails dug deeper into him, making him hiss.

“Want more, baby girl?” He asked. “Yes. Yes, please!” You begged, moaning loudly. Your little noises were music to his ears, turning him on more than he can bear. “Fuck.” He groaned, moving faster, feeling your walls slowly clench around his cock. “I’m so close, babe.” You moaned. “I know, baby.” He said, breathing harder. “I’m close too.” He said.

He thrusted hard and he had you coming around him. You gasped, biting your lip and wrapping your arms tight around him. He shortly came after you, burying himself deep into you, one arm around your waist and the other against the glass. “Fuck, baby.” He breathed against your ear. You giggled weakly and kissed his neck. “I love you, Damon.” You said. “I love you too.” He replied. He slowly pulled out, setting you on your legs. You wobbled a bit, making him chuckle but you playfully glared at him and he held you close to him.

After washing off, he wrapped a towel around you, carrying you to his bed. He kissed you and you tugged on his hand, pulling him to the bed. He smiled and pulled you into his arms. “good shower?” He asked. “Nope.” You said, popping the ‘p’. He raised an eyebrow. You smiled. “Best shower.” You said and he smiled, rolling his eyes, kissing your cheek then your lips.


End file.
